


Пернатое создание

by holy_macaroni66



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gratuitous Poetry, Hannibal and Will do a lot of talking really, M/M, Oscar Wilde allusions, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_macaroni66/pseuds/holy_macaroni66
Summary: "О чем ты думал все те годы, что находился в заключении?"Уилл интересуется, как Ганнибал убивал время в заключении в BSHCI. И Ганнибал предлагает ему найти ответ самостоятельно.





	Пернатое создание

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Thing With Feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553931) by [ProxyOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxyOne/pseuds/ProxyOne). 



> Огромная благодарность моей бете Mona_Mour за помощь :)
> 
> Диалоги героев отсылают читателя к стихотворению Эмили Дикинсон "Надежда".  
> Ссылка на перевод В. Савина и оригинальный текст:  
> http://www.stihi.ru/2010/12/21/9444
> 
> Надежда — это пенье птички,  
> Что селится в душе,  
> Поёт без слов, лишь по привычке,  
> И не щадит ушей.
> 
> Поёт в грозу и в шторм без страха.  
> Каким должно быть зло,  
> Чтоб замолчала птаха,  
> Что дарит всем тепло.
> 
> Поёт мне в самый лютый холод  
> На суше и в морях.  
> Не просит, даже в страшный голод,  
> Ни крошки у меня.
> 
> Э. Дикинсон «Надежда»

— О чем ты думал все те годы, что находился в заключении?

Они стояли у раковины плечом к плечу. Ганнибал, закатав рукава рубашки, мыл посуду. Уилл с полотенцем в руке ждал, когда очередная мокрая тарелка вынырнет из пены. Повисло молчание, руки Ганнибала замерли под пышной шапкой мыльных пузырей. Когда он наконец пошевелился, Уилл услышал тихий, едва различимый вздох.

— Я думал о многих вещах.

В его тоне ощущалась уклончивость, непохожая, впрочем, на попытку запутать или избежать ответа. Скорее, причиной этой уклончивости была невозможность сформулировать именно то, что он хотел сказать — необычное и совершенно неожиданное явление для Ганнибала. И он действительно не был уверен в том, какой именно ответ мог бы дать Уиллу.

— Большинство вещей, о которых я тогда думал, не имели определенной формы. Я уходил в абстрактный мир, когда унылое однообразие тюремных будней становилось чересчур утомительным.

— А те, что имели определенную форму?

— Память. Воображение. Воспоминания, которые мне хотелось бы воссоздать.

— Как тебе удалось выдержать и пройти через все это? Я едва справлялся со свалившимся на меня временем, пока сидел там. Если бы я не был так зациклен на тебе, даже не знаю, как бы я это пережил.

— Одно пернатое создание, — почти беззвучно прошептал Ганнибал. Его голос был настолько тихим, что Уиллу пришлось читать по губам.

— Пернатое? — переспросил Уилл в явном замешательстве. Ганнибал улыбнулся.

— Пернатое, — повторил он, жадно блуждая взглядом по лицу Уилла, впитывая блеск его глаз, сияющих даже в слабых лучах вечернего солнца. — Это существо обеспечило меня всем, в чем я нуждался. Я обитал в моем Дворце памяти, и черпал в нем свои силы.

Он вновь вернулся к обделенной вниманием грязной посуде. Разочарованный вздох Уилла, каким бы тихим и сдержанным он ни был, вызвал у него улыбку. Остальную работу они проделали в тишине, но Ганнибал знал, что Уилл все еще пытается вникнуть в смысл его слов.

***

 

— Чем еще ты занимался в своем Дворце памяти?

Ганнибал вопросительно поднял бровь. Они вместе расположились на диване. Точнее, Ганнибал сидел на одном конце, а Уилл лежал головой на противоположном подлокотнике, пристроив ноги в носках у него на коленях. В первый раз это застало Ганнибала врасплох. Теперь же казалось вполне комфортным, и он чувствовал, как невольно расслабляется всякий раз, когда Уилл делает так. Время от времени он сознательно баловал себя, принимаясь массировать Уиллу ступни. Это действие ощущалось гораздо более интимным и волнующим, чем он мог ожидать, поэтому Ганнибал старался не увлекаться, тщательно дозируя подобные прикосновения.

— Когда? — спросил он, прекрасно понимая, о чем именно говорит Уилл.

— В тюрьме. Когда ты был заперт за стеклянной стеной. Ты размышлял о перьях и прочих абстрактных вещах. Предавался воспоминаниям о том, чего никогда не существовало в действительности. Что еще ты делал?

Это было так похоже на Уилла — тыкать в него наугад булавкой и наблюдать за реакцией, пока не обнаружится именно та, за которой он охотился. Ганнибал решил ему подыграть.

— Я напевал. Просто мотив без слов. Бесконечная мелодия, которая помогала мне помнить.

— Помнить о чем?

Уилл сверлил взглядом его профиль, и Ганнибалу требовалось немало усилий, чтобы продолжать читать книгу и не отрывать глаз от страницы, сколь бы ни был велик соблазн пересечься с обращенным к нему вопросительным взором.

— О необходимости сохранять в себе самое важное.

— И что именно важное ты должен был в себе сохранять?

— То, что было у меня всегда.

Простой ответ, сбивающий с толку своей непринужденной откровенностью. Возможно, «всегда» было не совсем тем словом, которое полностью отражало бы суть, но когда дело касалось Уилла…

… что ж, это вполне могло быть правдой.

— Ты же мне не скажешь, да?

В тоне Уилла не было ни намека на разочарование или раздражение. Он звучал так же, как и всегда — спокойно, тепло и немного кротко.

— Я уже все сказал тебе, дорогой Уилл, — ответил Ганнибал, сжимая его ногу. — Буду я услышан или нет — решать тебе.

— О, понятно. Теперь мы играем в загадки.

Ганнибал слышал в его голосе больше насмешки, чем досады, и был рад этому.

— Никаких загадок. Это всего лишь мой способ ответить на вопрос — в надежде, что ты, как всегда, увидишь, услышишь и придешь к верным выводам.

Он повернулся к Уиллу. Обманчиво сонный взгляд буравил его по-прежнему остро и внимательно. Завитки темных волос спадали на лоб, шрам на щеке красиво вплетался в рисунок неровно растущей щетины. Его рубашка была безнадежно смята, две верхние пуговицы расстегнулись, обнажая гладкую кожу и затененную впадинку между ключицами. Уилл Грэм был невероятно красивым и притягательным созданием — эта мысль приходила Ганнибалу в голову десятки, а то и сотни раз. Сонные глаза сузились, и Ганнибал практически мог слышать щелчки вращающихся шестеренок в его голове.

— Нечто с перьями. И песни. Мы говорим о соловье?

Ганнибал подавил горькую усмешку.

— Соловей? Очень может быть, что в сочетании с розой* он был бы хоть сколько-нибудь уместен, но нет. Не соловей.

Он наблюдал, как легкий румянец залил Уиллу щеки, когда он осознал полный смысл сказанного. Несмотря на то, что оба знали об осведомленности Уилла о чувствах Ганнибала к нему, они впервые подошли так близко к тому, чтобы озвучить это. Скользить по краю в шаге от угрозы реальной романтической близости было приятно. Ганнибал слегка сжал ступни Уилла и бережно снял их со своих бедер.

— Я дам тебе ночь на размышления, — сказал он, поднявшись. — Спокойной ночи, Уилл.

— Спокойной ночи, Ганнибал, — последовал незамедлительный ответ. Судя по его поспешности и рассеянности, Уилл уже весь ушел в раздумья.

***

 

Ганнибал проснулся от звона посуды и доносящихся из кухни запахов. Уилл готовил завтрак. В этом не было ничего необычного — он часто вставал первым. Три года в заключении внесли свои коррективы в распорядок дня Ганнибала. Повлияла и его вынужденная беспомощность, вызванная травмами после падения. В те дни Уилл каждое утро вставал очень рано — убедиться, что Ганнибал пережил очередную ночь, покормить, напоить и привести его в порядок. С тех пор, по негласному уговору, Уилл готовил завтрак сам, обедом они занимались вместе, а ужин оставался за Ганнибалом. Комфортное для обеих сторон соглашение.

Ганнибал принял утренний душ, оделся и спустился в кухню.

— Доброе утро, Уилл, — бодро поздоровался он, наблюдая как Уилл колдует над тарелками.

— Так и есть, доброе, — последовал необычайно довольный ответ.

Ганнибал вопросительно поднял бровь, но ничего не сказал, с благодарной улыбкой принимая предложенный омлет с беконом. Они расположились за обеденным столом. Завтрак, как обычно, был восхитителен. Ганнибал всегда подозревал — не без оснований — что опыт Уилла в приготовлении пищи был невелик. Как оказалось, в готовке Уилл обладал достаточным количеством знаний и навыков, чтобы Ганнибал мог развивать его кулинарное мастерство. Возможно, он еще не достиг уровня Ганнибала, но на его пути не было иных преград, кроме недостатка опыта — и теперь у них в запасе было достаточно времени, чтобы работать над этим.

Завтрак прошел в молчании. Пока Ганнибал мыл посуду, Уилл переоделся в своей комнате. Вскоре он вернулся, прислонился к столешнице, скрестив руки на груди, и с улыбкой посмотрел на Ганнибала.

— И почему я так уверен, что ты нашел ответ? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Нашел.

— И какой же, интересно?

— Сперва позволь задать тебе вопрос.

Ганнибал сполоснул последнюю вилку и развернулся к Уиллу, вытирая руки полотенцем.

— Спрашивай.

— Эта твоя певчая птичка, твое пернатое создание, не просила ли она случайно у тебя хоть что-нибудь в минуту крайней нужды?

Ганнибал улыбнулся ему. Затем улыбнулся еще шире при виде демонстрируемой Уиллом искренней непринужденности.

— Ни крошки, — ответил он.

— Думаю, — осторожно начал Уилл, и забавляющаяся улыбка на его лице истаяла, сменившись чем-то совершенно иным. — Настало время предложить этой птахе крошку, как считаешь?

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> Как бы там ни было, я надеюсь, что "крошка" оказалась сладкой и пришлась им по вкусу ;D.
> 
> * Отсылка к очень драматичной сказке Оскара Уайльда "Соловей и роза" (http://www.lib.ru/WILDE/wild_roza.txt_with-big-pictures.html).


End file.
